


I don't live to make people suffer, it just happens!

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Crying, Eating Disorders, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Men Crying, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Today my kink seems to be making lance sufferLance has an eating disorder, Keith notices and puts and end to it
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	I don't live to make people suffer, it just happens!

Lance looked at the bowl of goo in front of him, he felt sick, he couldn't eat it but everyone else around him was eating, he wouldn't just skip could he?

He picked up the napkin next to him, he took a few bits but didn't swallow, instead he spat the food into the napkin, he did that till the bowl was half empty, claiming to be full, he hadn't eaten all day or the day before, he didn't know what was wrong. He felt useless and out of control but this, he could control this!

He washed up the bowl and went to the training deck. He'd been training almost none stop, he had to be doing something useful at all times! 

The robot's sword smashed into lances side, he'd been too slow! His ribs hurt but he couldn't stop training over something so small!

Another plaiden joined him, out of all people it was Keith! Keith said some stuff that started the whole control shit, he didn't hate Keith, he was just annoying that he was better!

Three months earlier Keith had joked that if lance didn't train with them he'd get lazy and too slow to fight. It made lance feel useless, was he lazy? Did the team hate him?

It quickly build into the idea he couldn't eat, he didn't deserve it until he was a good enough plaiden, since then he'd had around 5 meals. 

"lance you've been training for a while, you know you're allowed a break?" Keith asked

"I just had a lunch break, you know that!" lance yelled while fighting the robot

"you don't have to shout, loud mouth."Keith began his own drill, a level higher that what lance was on, lance didn't know why but it bugged him. 

" begin training level 13!" he yelled at the robot, two drill robots were set out, he watched Keith take his on with ease, while he struggled like hell.

Keith took down the two robots, it started level 14. Lance looked over, distracted he got smashed in both sides by the pair he was fighting. 

Keith chuckled, "maybe we should hit the showers?" hoping that lance would give himself a break

"nah, I got to get these two out the way." he picked himself off the floor, he hurt like hell, it was bruised, he could tell without looking.

The two trained until 12 at night. 

"lance it's late, are you done yet?"

Lance nodded, he'd been beaten by the robots. "I'm going for a shower." he sighed.

They walked to the showers together, Keith didn't mean to stare but lance looked, scranny, thin and bruised. Was he sick?

"would you stop staring!" lance yelled, he'd started to feel uncomfortable with this body, he hated it, it felt horrible. He was ugly, he felt worthless and fat.

Keith blushed "I - uhhh, I was looking at the bruse that bot gave you!"

Lance put his hands over his ribs, they hurt just to touch "the bots hit way harder than they should!"

Keith looked worried, lance looked like the wind could pick him up and take him away, something must be wrong! "after the shower do you wanna grab something to eat?" he watched the look of panic in lances eyes, something was wrong...

Lance faked a yawn, "sorry just I'm too tired, still full from earlier!" he looked so guilty

"but that was the only thing you ate?"

Lance huffed, turning off the water, be felt angry, he didn't deserve concern! "you wanna see me eat something, then let's go get something!" he redressed himself, so did Keith

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm fine!" he stomped his way to the kitchen and sat down with a bowl of goo, he swallowed hard, looking at the food like he was gonna fight it, he ate half the bowl in the time it took Keith to finish his.

"see I ate it!" he showed the half eaten food to Keith. He threw the rest away then ran out of sight.

Keith's room was next to lances, he could hear a horrorable chocking sound, gasping and then the sound of something spilling into water, he knew it was coming from lances bathroom, was he sick? He sounded like he was puking.

Keith couldn't take it anymore, he went to lances room hoping he'd open the door if he knocked enough, no answer. He'd just catch him early tomorrow. He went to bed hoping nothing was wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> Today I've had a sugar free monster, a banana, an apple and a cheese string, I felt like making lance suffer because I can't to make myself suffer


End file.
